emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04117
}} is the 4,119th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 4 August, 2005. Plot Part One In Mill Cottage, Nicola tells Simon he looks smart as he is dressed in a suit. Nicola asks what Simon's meeting is about. Simon says he is meeting an investor who might want to put some money into the business. Nicola tells Simon she is meeting Nina Mayhew at lunch, the top interior designer in the Dales, so she can throw some ideas around with them. Simon says Nicola might as well hear what Nina has to say seeing as a consultation doesn't cost anything and rushes out. In the Vets surgery, Andy walks in and asks Max if he will come and look at one of his cows. Max says he can't as he is not working that day, if at all. Paddy apologises to Andy and says he'll be over to the farm later. Paddy asks what is wrong with Max. Max replies that he knows about Paddy and Tom's arrangement. In Farrers Barn, Val is starting to make a set of curtains. Eric keeps interfering. Val tells him to go away and that the job will be finished on time. In Mulberry Cottage, Nicola walks in with Nina. Nina scorns all of Nicola's ideas and breezes round suggesting ideas of her own. Nina asks if Nicola is on a tight budget. Nicola insists she isn't. In the Woolpack, Carl mistakes Del for Chas. Del guesses who Carl is, saying that news travels fast in the Dingle's household. Matthew greets Simon who suggests they go back to the King's office. Matthew tells Simon that he is considering making a few private investments of his own. Simon acts pleased and Matthew asks how he can help. Simon refers to a short term cash flow but insists the business is financially sound. Max asks Paddy why he didn't tell him Tom was paying him. Max says that his dad always expects something for his money. Max then tells Paddy that he wasn't stitching a dog up the night Paddy saw him working late, he was stitching up Jimmy. Paddy is shocked. Matthew says that he needs to take away Simon's books to have a proper read of them. In the background, Max tells Paddy to stick his job. Matthew gets up and interrupts Carl and Del saying that Carl needs to think about more than chatting up women. Del is shocked. They leave. In Farrer's Barn, Louise walks in and asks Val if she wants to go shopping. Val says she does as she has just finished her first pair of curtains. Val shows Louise the curtains but realises that they aren't wide enough. She panics and tells Louise not to tell Eric. In Pear Tree Cottage, Jimmy tells Matthew, Carl and Tom that they could be in big trouble if the village find out what happened at the barn. Tom says he'll sort out Max and asks Sadie to sort out Paddy. Sadie asks Matthew what he was doing in the pub earlier. Matthew replies that Sadie will have to wait and find out. In Café Hope, Lesley walks over to Nicola and Nina and hints that Nicola and Simon would be happier decorating their house themselves as Nina's ideas sounds expensive. Nicola responds by saying that Nina's basic package is only £11,000 plus VAT. Lesley looks alarmed. In Holdgate Farm, Tom finds Max packing a suitcase to leave. Tom tells Max he wouldn't have a job if it wasn't for him. Max says that he paid for it by sewing up Jimmy and walks out. Tom follows Max and grabs him telling him they don't blab family secrets. In Wishing Well Cottage, Emily is cleaning and getting frustrated at the dirt. Val walks in and tells Del, Cain and Emily that she needs an experienced seamstress. Del tells Val she is a seamstress. Outside Holdgate, Max gets into his car. Tom shouts at Max to stop saying he has been drinking. Max shouts at Tom to get out of his way. Max starts to drive towards Tom as Jimmy drives into the drive. Max is startled and knocks Tom down. Jimmy rushes over to Tom. Max looks shocked. In the café, Lesley tells Simon that he has to talk to Nicola about the business else they will lose their house. Outside Holdgate, Jimmy tells Max that when the ambulance comes, Max has to tell the police that Jimmy was driving. He insists that Max must do things their way from now on. Max looks upset. Part Two Outside Holdgate, Tom is being put into an ambulance. Jimmy tells Max to get in his car. Max is in a daze. Jimmy tells him to belt up. In the Woolpack, Sadie begs Paddy to let Max have his job back. She is interrupted by a phone call from Jimmy. Sadie excuses herself and walks out. In Butler's Farm, Debbie walks in and asks what is wrong with Daz. Debbie offers to help him on the farm but Daz tries to discourage her. Debbie insists she wants to know what is going on and follows him outside leaving Sarah indoors asleep. In the hospital, Max is sat staring into space. Sadie walks in and asks Jimmy about Tom's condition. Jimmy suggests that Max go home and tells Sadie he will fill in her. In Farrer's Barn, Val pays Del £15 for her help fixing the curtains. Del asks if Val is giving her a job. Val says she is but that Del with have to work evenings so Eric doesn't find out as he doesn't believe that she can get the order done herself. Del agrees to it. In the hospital, Tom is laid in bed. Sadie and Jimmy walk in and ask how he is feeling. Tom replies that he's felt better. Jimmy tells Sadie that they are operating on Tom's ankle the following day. Sadie suggests that Jimmy let Max see Tom. Jimmy says he told Max to go home and goes out to speak to Max. Jimmy tells Max to leave and pins him against the wall. Sadie walks out and tell Jimmy to let Max go else he'll make things worse. Max goes in to see Tom. In Butler's, Daz and Debbie walk in. Debbie says she knows that something is the matter with Daz. Daz says he can't tell her. Debbie goes to get Sarah and discovers her with Andy. Debbie tells Andy he has no right to see Sarah and grabs her off him before walking out. In the hospital, Max watches Tom sleeping. Tom wakes up. Max says he feels terrible and tells Tom how sorry he is. Max offers to turn himself into the police. Tom says that he won't for the sake of the family. He tells Max to stop moaning and get out. Jimmy and Sadie walk in. Tom tells them that Max needs to learn that it is a cold world without a family behind them. Sadie says that Matthew is coming to see Tom later. Tom insists that he doesn't want visitors as he has a business to run. Jimmy says that they will have to run the business for him for a while. Tom replies that they can't as they are just a bunch of cowboys. In the shop], Debbie tells Emily that she is sure something is up with Daz. Cain tells Debbie to stay away from the Sugdens. In Mill Cottage, Nicola tells Simon that Nina has taught her a whole new way of looking at décor. Simon looks nervous and says that £11,000 is very expensive. He suggests that Nicola should draw up her own designs as she has great taste. Nicola agrees to it. Simon looks relieved. In Pear Tree cottage, Sadie walks in and tells Matthew and Carl that Tom is okay. Carl leaves to go and visit Tom. Matthew tells Sadie that he has been thinking about branching out but due to the current situation, he might not need to. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday